The Three Tails of Nose Marie
The Three Tails of Nose Marie is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Nose Marie tells the Pound Puppies three stories about puppy heroes during the Egyptain, Medieval, and Renaissance Periods. Plot Part One (At the Pound Puppies' Secret HQ, all the other Pound Puppies gather around Nose Marie.) Nose Marie: Have I ever told you pups the story of not one, not two, but three dog heroes of the past? Reflex: Actually, no. Nose Marie: Well, first, I'll tell you all the story of the Egyptian pup prince named Barkinkhamen. Beamer: Barkin who? Nose Marie: Barkinkhamen. It all started in the year 1330 BC, during the Ancient Egyptian Era... (Flashback begins. Barkinkhamen(Cooler), another dog, and a human are working in the farmlands.) Nose Marie: (Voiceover) Barkinkhamen was nothing more than a peasant farmer who longs to shake hands with the pharaoh. Barkinkhamen worked under Catguthotep II, who was the cat prince. (Catguthotep II(Catgut), is seen eating grapes and surrounded by female cats.) Catguthotep II: Get going, you lazy slothes! I want more crops for the pharoah's birthday or I'll decrease all of your salary! Barkinkhamen and Farmers: Yes, Prince Catguthotep. (Barkinkhamen sighs sadly and slows down.) Barkinkhamen: (Thinking) If only I were rich, then I would buy my own land, meet the pharoah in person, and marry my girlfriend, Nosetiti. (A whip is heard.) Catguthotep II: You there! Stop day-dreaming and speed up with the working! Barkinkhamen: Yes, master. (Barkinkhamen goes back to work.) Nose Marie: (Narrating) But what Barkinkhamen doesn't know is that he was the son of the previous pup prince, Ruffses III. (Later, Barkinkhamen is carrying a load of papyrus. He then sees Nosetiti(Nose Marie), brushing her hair.) Barkinkhamen: Is that...? (Grasps his heart.) Nosetiti? (Barkinkhamen ges up to Nosetiti.) Barkinkhamen: Hi, Nosetiti. Nosetiti: Hello, Barkinkhamen. How is work at the fields? Barkinkhamen: Well, truth be told, Catguthotep is a slave driver. Why, if I were prince, I'd teach him a thing or two. (Catguthotep II enters. Barkinkhamen doesn't notice as Nosetiti motions her hands to warn Barkinkhamen.) Barkinkhamen: I'd make him work in the fields and carry loads and loads of papyrus. I'd.... Nosetiti: Um... look who's behind you. Barkinkhamen: Yes...? (Barkinkhamen turns around and sees Catguthotep II. Barkinkhamen smiles nervously.) Catguthotep II: Oh, slacking off on the job, eh? I'm adding 3 hours of work for you. Offscreen Slave: What?! (Catguthotep II reacts and looks outside.) I know, back to work! Barkinkhamen: Yes, master. (Barkinkhamen walks away. Nosetiti has a sad look on her face.) Nosetiti: Poor Barkinkhamen... (Nose Marie draws a hieroglyphc of Catguthotep II's silhouette without his heart.) Nose Marie: (Narrator) Later that night, the pharoah found a surprising discovery on a hieroglyph at his throne. (At the palace, the Pharoah(Howler) is looking at his hieroglyph.) Pharoah: Aroo! Goodness! It says here that there is some pup who is the son of Ruffses III, the pup prince! Servant! (The Pharoah's servant(Reflex) enters.) Servant: Yes, your majesty? Pharoah: Send the soldiers to Cairo at once! We must find Ruffse's son. Servant: Yes, your majesty, at once. (The next day, as Barkinkhamen and the two slaves work at the field, 12 human and dog soldiers enter. Catguthotep II notice the soldiers.) Soldier 1: Prince Catguthotep? Catguthotep II: What do you want? Solder 2: By orders of the pharoah, we are looking for the son of Ruffses III. Catguthotep II: Ruffses III? You don't mean the pup prince who participated with the construction work on the Pyramids of Giza, do you? Soldier 1: Yep. Catgutthotep II: And how will I know if you found the son of the pup prince? (Barkinkhamen overhears this.) Soldier 1: You see, the son of the pup prince must have a heart-shaped birthmark on his right toe. (Barkinkhamen looks at his right toe and sees a heart-shaped birthmark.) Barkinkhamen: Hold on a minute! Soldier 1: And just who are you? Barkinkhamen: I'm Barkinkhamen, son of Ruffses III. (All of the soldiers laugh. Catguthotep II has steam coming out of his ears.) Catguthotep II: (Quietly) What are you trying to do, humiliate me?! (Barkinkhamen walks up to the soldiers.) Barkinkhamen: But I really am Ruffses' son! See for yoursef. (Barkinkhamen shows his birthmark. The soldiers are amazed.) Soldier 1: We found you! The sole son of Ruffses III! Cooler: (Aside) No pun intended, of course. Soldier 1: We shall take you the Pharoah at once! (Later, Barkinkhamen is brought before the Pharoah. Nosetiti rushes to his aid.) Nosetiti: Barkinkhamen hasn't done anything wrong! Pharoah: Actually, I would like to see if this pup is the long lost son of Ruffses III. (The pharoah gets up and walks up to Barkinkhamen. He lifts Barkinkhamen's right leg and sees the birthmark on Barkinkhamen's right toe.) Pharoah: Aroo! He really is the son of Ruffses III! Nose Marie: (Narrator) And so, Barkinkhamen became the pup prince of Egypt and married the beautiful Nosetiti. As for Catguthotep II, well... (At the outskirts of Cairo, Catguthotep II living with his bedridden father, Catguthotep I. Barkinkhamen enters.) Catguthotep II: Prince Barkinkhamen! Barkinkhamen: (Aside) How do you like that, he called me "Prince". (To Catguthotep II) I couldn't help but overhear that your father has been bedridden for five years. Catguthotep II: Oh, you wouldn't care. My father is suffering from an incurable disease. Barkinkhamen: Actually, I do care. I'll send in the best medicine men in all of Egypt. (Barkinkhamen and Nosetiti are seen sitting next to the Pharoah.) Nose Marie: (Narrating) And so, because of his generous heart, Barkinkhamen became the well-known pup prince in all of Egypt and lived happily ever after. (Flashback ends.) Nose Marie: And now, I will tell you the story of the doggie knight named Sir Cooler the True-blooded. Part Two (At a castle, a young man(King Arthur) is sitting in his throne. Standing beside him are Merlin(Howler) and Sir Cooler the True Blooded(Cooler).) Nose Marie: (Narrator) Now, Sir Cooler was King Arthur's loyal dog during the Middle Ages. Whopper: (Offscreen) Don'cha think the Medieval times are more prefered? (King Arthur, Sir Cooler, and Merlin give angry looks at the camera.) Nose Marie: Now, who's telling the story? Whopper: (Offscreen) Sorry. Nose Marie: Anyway... (King Arthur, Sir Cooler, and Merlin go back to their business.) Nose Marie: (Narrating) However, the kingdom of England was under the threat of the villainous Black Knight. Aiding the Black Knight are his comrades: Sir Pellinore, Katrina the Stone-Hearted, and Sir Catgut. (A human knight enters.) Knight: Your majesty, I have just receive a letter from the Black Knight. It said that the Black Knight and his henchmen are going to attack our beloved kingdom if we don't act fast. King Arthur: Oh my. That doesn't sound good. Send in my Knights of the Round Table immediately. Knight: Yes, your majesty. (The knight leaves.) Sir Cooler: Your majesty? King Arthur: Yes, Cooler? Sir Cooler: I should assist your knights in defeating the Black Knight. King Arthur: I'm sorry, Cooler, but you are 16 dog years old. Besides, you're too young to fight the Black Knight. Sir Cooler: But, your majesty, I protest! I can lick that Black Knight anytime and anywhere! King Arthur: No, Cooler. The last thing I want is to lose man's best friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go get ready for the battle. (King Arthur leaves. Cooler sighs sadly.) Sir Cooler: This isn't fair. Igor: (Appears as a Jester) You're right it's not, but this is. (points to a Fair as the pups play on a maypole.) Sir Cooler: Jester, this is no time for comedy. The Black Knight is going to attack our kingdom and the king wouldn't let me help him. Igor: Martin, is there a way to help Sir Collar defeat the Taupe Knight? Merlin: The name is Merlin. And yes, I believe there is. Follow me. (At Merlin's laboratory, Merin introduces a potion to Sir Cooler and Igor.) Merlin: I've been working on this potion for five years. It's an invincibility potion. If you take a sip of this potion, you'll be immuned to the Black Knight's attack. Sir Cooler: Great! Merlin: However, the effects of the potion last for three hours so be careful. (Merlin puts a cork on the bottle and gives the potion to Sir Cooler.) Cooler: This is great. Look out, Black Knight! Here comes Cooler! (At a field, Sir Arthur and his knights encounter the Black Knight and his henchmen.) Black Knight: For the last time, are you going to surrender? King Arthur: No! No! A thousand times no! Black Knight: Then, you have just made a mistake. (Sir Cooler enters. King Arthur notices him.) King Arthur: Cooler?! Get out of here! You want to get yourself killed?! Sir Cooler: Don't worry, your majesty. (Sir Cooler drinks the potion and becomes strong.) Sir Cooler: Try and get me, Black Knight! I'll give you such a Medieval pinch! Black Knight: You have just made a bigger mistake. (The Black Knight charges at Sir Cooler and Sir Cooler judo throws him towards Pellinore, Katrina, and Sir Catgut. They are knocked down like bowling pins.) Black Knight: Zounds! What strength! Sir Cooler: Now, are you going to leave this kingdom or do I have to get tough? (The Black Knight, Pellinore, Katrina, and Sir Catgut run away, screaming. King Arthur rushes toward Sir Cooler.) King Arthur: How did you...? Sir Cooler: It was all thanks to Merlin and his potion. I told you I can lick that Black Knight. (Later, King Arthur is seen knighting Sir Cooler. Igor and Merlin stand by him with smiles on their faces.) Nose Marie: (Narrator) And so, Sir Cooler became a member of the Knights of the Round Table and the Black Knight no longer became a threat to all of England. (Flashback ends as Nose Marie is finished telling her story.) Nose Marie: And now, I'll tell you the story of the pup artist Leonardo de Wolfie. Part Three (In another flashback, Leonardo de Wolfie(Cooler) is seen painting a picture of Violet as the Mona Leasha.) Nose Marie: (Narrating) In Renaissance Italy, there lived a well known artist named Leonardo de Wolfie. Leonardo de Wolfie: Hmm... let me see... Almost done.... perfect! Mona Leasha: Let me see. (Mona Leasha walks up to Leonardo and looks at his painting.) Mona Leasha: I think it looks good. What do you think, Leonardo? Leonardo de Wolfie: I agree. This painting of you will go down in history as one of the best! (Laughing can be heard. Leonardo and Mona turn and see Catgutello(Catgut) standing the doorway.) Catgutello: Says you. I, Catgutello, am a better artist than you. Leonardo: Is that so?! Catgutello: Yes. (Looking at Leonardo's sketches) And what are those? Leonardo: Those are my sketches. Catgutello: Pfft. You call these sketches? I've seen scribbling from a preschooler that are better sketches than yours. (Leonardo goes up to Catgutello, but Mona holds him back.) Leonardo: Just you wait! You won't be laughing your tail off once I sell this painting. Catgutello: Good luck with that. You'd have a better chance being a village fool than you will sell that painting. (Catgutello laughs as he leaves.) Leonardo: That Catgutello is such a braggart. He makes me so mad! Mona: Don't let him get you down, Leonardo. Leonardo: You're right, Mona. Once I sell this painting, Catgutello will fall flat on his face! (At the market, Leonardo and his sister, Maria(Nose Marie), are carrying the covered painting.) Leonardo: Easy, Maria. I spent a long time on that painting. Maria: I wonder how much you'll sell this painting? Leonardo: Hopefully, it will be enough to pay off the taxes we have to pay. (Catgutello enters with an even bigger painting.) Catgutello: Hello, Leonardo. (Leonardo glares at Catgutello.) Catgutello: After I sell this painting, I'll be more richer than the king of all Italy! In fact, he'll be so happy, he'll knight me! Leonardo: Not if I get to the castle first! (Leonardo and Maria rush off and Catgutello follows them.) Leonardo: Hurry, Maria! We've got to reach the castle before Catgutello does! Maria: I'm going as fast as I can, Leonardo! (A while later, Catgutello, Maria, and Leonardo arrive before the king of Italy. They each show their painting.) Leonardo: Well, your majesty, what do you think? King of Italy: Hmmm... (The king examines both paintings closely.) King of Italy: I must say... Leonardo's painting is better. Catgutello: What?! King of Italy: I have never seen such a beautiful painting in all my life. Catgutello's painting looks like scribbles. (Catgutello angrily smashes his painting.) Catgutello: (To Leonardo) You make me sick, you know that? Leonardo: Well, it serves you right for bragging. (The flashback ends as Nose Marie has finished telling her story.) Nose Marie: And so, Leonardo Da Wolfie was knighted and became a famous painter to this very day. Beamer: Pfft. What nonsense. There's no way those stories are actually true. (Cooler enters with his family tree. The family tree includes Barkinkhamen, Sir Cooler, and Leonardo da Wolfie, surprising everyone.) Cooler: That's what you think. The End Trivia The names of Barkinkhamen,Nosetiti, Catguthotep, and Ruffses were parodies of the names of the Egyptian pharoahs Tutankhemen, Nefertiti, Ramses II, and Mentuhotep II. The names of Leonardo da Wolfie and Mona Leasha were parodies of the Italian artist Leonardo da Vinci and his painting, the Mona Lisa. Next Episode Preview Bright Eyes: Hey, Iggy. Igor: Yes, Princess? Bright Eyes: Did you hear any meowing last night? Igor: No. But, did you see Whammy sleep walking? Bright Eyes: No, I didn't. Igor: This is strange. Very strange. Both: Next time on the New Adventures of the Pound Puppies, Oh Solo Me-ow. Japanese Opening Title A picture of a Silhouette of Nose Maries with the sceneries of the Desert, the Forest, and a Town, as the Subtitle says, "Hana Marii no Monogatari! Soko San?(Nose Marie's Yarnbending Stories! There's Three of them?)" Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie